It is desirable to reduce the size of a projector system with a single imaging array, such as a Digital Mirror Device (DMD) or a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) array, to enable use of the projector system in handheld devices or small appliances. It is also desirable to increase the brightness of the projector system, which requires reducing the etendue of the illumination source in the projector system. Achieving simultaneous size reduction and brightness increase in projector systems with single imaging arrays has been problematic.